


Anger Management

by ChillyBabbles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:17:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1956447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillyBabbles/pseuds/ChillyBabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You come back from looking for a hunt with no luck. Sam and Dean get on your case and you get really pissed off. Crowley comes to help relieve the stress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anger Management

It had been a long, grueling day of driving around the state, collecting information for a potential hunt. You were exhausted from talking to the plethora of strangers, most of them unhelpful for the case. You had just pulled into the bunker's driveway with your old truck, orchestral music blaring through the speakers (it calmed your nerves). You turned off the ignition and music and slumped out with your duffle bag in tow. When you entered the bunker, you could hear yelling coming from the lower floor.  
Oh good god, what is it now? Annoyance began to creep under your skin. Knowing that your tolerance level was too low for this, you tried to keep your distance from the boys until you had at least taken a shower.

"Sam, you damn well know that Metatron needs to die. Why do you even question it?!"

"Dean, we both know that we need to get the angels back into heaven. And the only person who could tell us how would be Metatron. If we kill him now, how are we supposed to get them back?"

"That doesn't matter right now! This douche bag needs to die and we have a weapon that will kill him!"

"Dean, are you even listening to yourself? This Mark of Cain is more than its worth. You shouldn't be using the First Blade. Who knows how many side effects this thing has!"

Dean scoffed and turned around in time to spot that you had returned. You had almost made it to the back hallway when Dean called you.

"Y/N, got any new info on the hunt?"

Great, now I have to talk with them...

You turned around to confront Dean. "I didn't get too much. I have the coroner's report and a witness account, but nothing seems to add up," you sighed.

"What the hell have you been doing this whole time then?! Watching Star Wars?! How in the hell are we to hunt when you can't get us any good information on the monster that needs ganking?!" Dean shouted. 

"Was that really all the information you could gather, Y/N? It shouldn't have been that hard to get," Sam added. That was the last straw. It took everything in your power to keep yourself from bawling in front of the boys.

"Do you have any idea how shitty my day has been? For starters, my car's tire blew a hole on the way to Jetmore, so I had to replace it. Once I reached that god forsaken town, it took me several hours to get someone competent enough to give me the coroner's report. Then I had to ask half the town if they knew anything about the killings, which quite frankly, they knew nothing about. Then, to top off the cake, a guy actually tried to mug me! Now, if you ask me one more time what I've been doing, I will tell you that I've worked my ass off for you boys. So go screw yourselves!!" You broke into tears as you threw the duffle bag onto the floor and ran to your room.

You began to rip off your clothes until you got to your tank top and underwear and curled up into a ball on your bed. You sobbed for what felt like hours, until there was a knock on your door. "What do you want?" you forced yourself to say.

Sam opened the door with a somber look . "We're getting ready for the hunt. If you want to come..."

"Just get out of here, Sam. I want to be alone right now," you muttered with your back turned to him. He acknowledged your wish with a nod and walked away, shutting the door behind him. You uttered a sigh of relief and continued to mope.

"Hello darling," a low voice spoke from the end of the room. Your heart skipped a beat from the surprise and you sprang upward, knowing exactly who the voice belonged to.

"Jesus, Crowley! Don't you know how to knock?" 

He gave you that sly smirk that always turned you on, saying, "No need to use that word around here, love." 

You couldn't help but smile at his retort. There was something about him that made you feel calm and contented. His accent, snark, the way he presented himself, or perhaps it was the affectionate way he treated you. Whatever the reason, you loved having him around. Curious as to the reason of his visit, you asked, "Why are you here Crowley? The boys are out on a hunt."

"I was trying to contact you lot to tell you about a pack of vampires that are sucking dry an entire town. Since I couldn't reach any of you, I came myself."

"Since when was killing vampires on your to-do list?" You were quite curious since Crowley had never helped the Winchesters on a regular hunt before.

"Its bad for business," he quickly shot back.

"Mmhmm, and I'm supposed to believe that?" you teased. Though you knew there was another reason he was here.

Crowley chuckled and continued onto a different subject, "So, why aren't you on the hunt with Moose and Squirrel?"

The mention of the Winchesters and the hunt brought back your anger. "Don't remind me of those dicks...."

"Oh? Something the matter?" Crowley walked over to the bedside and sat down. At that point you realized that you were barely wearing any clothing. You tried to cover up with the blankets, feeling a little abashed, but he just chuckled, “Don’t worry about it, love. Now, tell me what’s wrong.”

You relaxed and decided to replay the entire scenario to him, “...and then Dean fucking yelled at me! They don't even begin to understand how much I do for them, and yet I am always the one who gives everything! I can't handle this anymore!" You began to sob into your fists. All you could think of was how messed up your life has been. You had never had a true family until the Winchesters let you join them. All of your other family members were dead (one death you actually witnessed) and you now kill monsters, and for what? To help people, or to find a reason to still get up every morning? 

Crowley pulled you over and rested your head on his chest. The scent of scotch and his cologne filled your lungs as he wrapped his arms around you. You could have stayed there all day. Listening to his breathing and heartbeat helped calm your crying, until there were just tiny sniffles remaining. "There. Feel better?" he whispered into your ear. You looked up at him and met his gaze. His hazel eyes were gently looking into yours, looking for your answer.

"Much better," you stated, inhaling your last sniffle. "Sorry for keeping you like this. I've just had a really stressful day..."

"Don't mention it," he took a pause as a new thought came to mind, "Actually, I have a few ideas that could alleviate your stress, Y/N. If you're interested..." Crowley's eyes sparked with a sense of desire as he smirked. You noticed the change in his behavior, but refused to accept the meaning of it. Nonetheless, you were completely aroused. 

"What do you mean? What ideas?" You asked innocently.

Seeing that his notion wasn't understood, he added with a sigh, "Darling, I have known some good looking girls in my time, but none of them compare to you." You blinked several times, turning a bright shade of red from his surprising confession. Sure, you fantasized about him all the time, but you never anticipated a return of affections. 

"Wait, are you complimenting me?" You glanced at him, wondering if any of this was real. He's the King of Hell for Pete's sake! Why would he care about a human so much?

Crowley paused as he formed his thoughts, "Y/N, whenever you and the boys go out on a hunt, all I can think about is if they might do something stupid and get you killed. I don't help those Winchesters when they call just because I have nothing better to do. Its because of you. It always has been."

It finally sank into your head that he actually liked you. Loved you. The sincerity in his eyes confirmed his declaration. Your head started to spin in the clouds. This can't be right, a demon in love with a human?! No, it must be something else....

Crowley noticed your perplexed demeanor and took a turn about the room. "So, let me get this straight, the King of Hell is in love with a human?" you asked him, unsure of yourself.

He smirked as he looked to the floor. "I guess I'm getting soft."

You got up from the bed, heartbeat racing, and walked over to where Crowley stood. He turned to you, eyes fixed on yours. You weren't thinking now, as your desire grew to new levels. The only thing going through your head was Crowley. You wanted him terribly and now it seemed you might actually have him. He took a step closer to you until he was only inches away from your face. You could feel his hot breath on your skin, warming you to the core. Your arousal was almost too much to bear. Your want was quickly becoming more of a need. 

"Kitten, would you still like to relieve that stress?" he whispered into your ear with a gravelly tone. You managed to keep a whimper from escaping while trying to remain on your two legs. Crowley noticed how worked up you had become and pulled you closer to him. Your bodies were now hugging each other, causing your head to spin even more.

You struggled to respond since your head was mush, "What do you have in mind?" you finally inquired. 

Crowley huffed in his smirk and replied, "Do you trust me?" He studied your face's every feature, memorizing the lines and curves of your lips and nose. 

Normally, you would argue that he should be the last person to trust, but the reality of it was, he was one of the few you did trust. "I always do," was your response and he took his cue. Crowley smashed his lips onto yours, weaving his fingers through your hair. The abruptness of his kiss made your heart skip two beats. His lips were surprisingly soft, surrounded by the gruff of his beard. You quickly adjusted and kissed back with the same force. Soon, your tongues began to mingle, filling the emptiness in your mouths. You brought your hands up onto his jacket, pulling him even closer to you. Crowley's hands strayed down to your lower back, putting pressure as he tried to keep you close. 

A moan began to build up in your throat. You tried to keep it in, but as Crowley's hand squeezed your ass, the moan came out at full volume through both your lips. You broke away, embarrassed that you made such a primal sound. Crowley just chuckled, "Love, there will be more of those noises later tonight. Better get used to it." You blushed as you thought of the different ways he could make you moan.

Before you knew it, Crowley sent you flying to the side of the bed. An invisible force kept you pinned to the sheets. Adrenaline pumped through your body from the unexpected jolt of power that threw you across the room. You looked up at Crowley with a mixture of confusion and lust, wondering what the hell he was doing. "You want to forget about those boys? After tonight love, you won't even remember your name," he growled. Now, you were one hundred percent sure you were in for the night of your life.

Crowley released his invisible hold of you as he moved toward you. You sat up as he threw off his overcoat and suit jacket and began to undo his tie right before sitting next to you. The suspense of waiting was excruciating, but you didn't have to wait much longer. Crowley leaned over to you and slowly pecked his way down your jaw to your neck, occasionally licking and nipping your soft skin. You closed your eyes, sighing and moaning at every kiss and nibble. Noticing your sighs, Crowley murmured with a smile, "You like that, don't you."

You giggled, "Crowley, stop teasing."

"As you wish, love." He pulled you further on the bed and pulled your tank top off your warm body. He then proceeded in unhooking your bra and tossing it to the end of your bed. He stopped for a moment, staring down at your entire body with an expression of awe.

"What? What is it?" you asked sheepishly.

"I never imagined seeing you like this. You are absolutely stunning." Crowley leaned forward and kissed you passionately. Much more so than at first which caught you off guard. His hands traced up and down your body, stopping at your breasts. He started squeezing and pinching them, creating a tingling sensation you haven't felt before. Your nethers quickly became quite saturated. He then moved down to find your nipple and began to suck and swirl his tongue around it. You gasped at the wonderful feelings Crowley was making. When Crowley’s head left your chest, you let out a whine of dissatisfaction. Crowley smirked, saying, “Darling, the best part has yet to come.”

He trailed kisses from your abdomen down to the elastic of your underwear as he slid his fingers underneath and pulled them off. "I can see someone has gotten quite worked up," Crowley jested, noting how wet you've become.

"Oh shut up," you giggled as you punched his arm. "Don'tcha think you should even out the playing field?" you gestured to his excess of clothing.

"With pleasure." Crowley got up and began unbuttoning his shirt, revealing his bare chest. You stared lustfully at him, becoming wetter each passing second. As soon as he got his shirt off, he kicked his shoes and socks to the edge of the bed. Next to follow were his trousers. Seeing Crowley in his boxers was something you thought would never happen. Especially not for you. 

"Allow me to do the finishing touches," you said, getting up to pull his boxers from his hips. You pulled them off slowly, allowing Crowley to feel the torture of patience. Once they were all the way off, you couldn't help but giggle a bit.

"What do you find so amusing?" Crowley inquired.

"Well, to be honest with you, I have never been this close to a man's dick before," you said, gesturing at his erect member.

"That's right, I had forgotten you're a virgin." He laughed at the situation. "You won't be for long though."

Crowley crawled onto you and positioned himself between your thighs. The contact with his skin gave you goosebumps and a heightened level of incitement. He began to kiss you again, but with more vigor and craving than before. Your tongues danced fervently together. One of Crowley's hands moved downwards and began moving circles on your clit. This warranted a large sigh from you as he kept rubbing with his two fingers. To taunt you further, Crowley slid his fingers into your entrance and found a sweet spot you didn't even know existed.

"Oh my god, Crowley..." you panted, closing your eyes. You were coming close. You could feel the tingling building inside your stomach, but you wanted it to wait. You wanted to come with him. "Crowley... it's coming," you tried to warn him.

"Now we can't have that now can we, love. We haven't even reached the best part." Crowley took his hand away and aligned his extra long member with your entrance. "You ready, Y/N?"

"I am much more than ready," you replied, anxious to feel some friction. Without warning, he shoved his whole length into you and began moving at a fast pace. Your head was reeling so fast from all the bursting pleasure as Crowley filled you completely. He hit every spot as if you two were made for each other. Crowley lowered himself so he could kiss you. You pulled him closer, clawing at his back as your hips met his. You could hear him breathing deeply and occasionally whispering your name through the kisses.

It began to build again. The fire within your abdomen. You could tell that Crowley was near it too from his racing tempo. "Crowley, I'm gonna... Crowley!!" and you came. It burst all throughout your body. You had never felt anything so wonderful like that before. Your walls contracted around him right as he came too. Crowley threw his head up with his eyes closed while biting his lips. You had never seen him act so human. In his last few thrusts, he grunted with pleasure and released his seed, causing warmth to fill inside of you. Crowley collapsed onto you after his final thrust, both of you breathing heavily. Neither of you moved, both enjoying each others warmth. Crowley finally pulled out, leaving an emptiness behind. He propped his head up so he could look at you. You noted how tired Crowley was and almost believed that he was human. You smiled at him lazily and he smiled back. "Oh my god. That had to be one of the greatest thing I have ever done," you sighed, "I could sure get used to this."

"I know I could. Especially seeing you ravaged by me. You really are quite scrumptious," Crowley teased as he kissed your neck.

"You suck any harder Crowley and I'm gonna have bruises."

"Darling, how else are people supposed to know you're mine?" he hummed against your neck. You actually liked the idea of him leaving his mark so you didn't say anything. Sure, Sam and Dean might ask some questions, but frankly, you couldn't care less.

"Your plan really did work out, Crowley. I did forget about Sam and Dean. And I'm not upset with them anymore either."

"Glad to be of service, Y/N. The next time they get on your nerves, give me a call."

"Gladly," you laughed as you curled up on Crowley's chest. He stroked your hair, slowly lulling you to sleep. 

"I love you, Y/N," was the last thing you heard before you fell to sleep.


End file.
